1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device and a control method testing an electronic device. The present application also relates to the following application, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference if applicable.                A Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-64407 Filed on Mar. 8, 2004.        
2. Description of Related Art
There is used a testing device that inputs a test pattern to an electronic device and tests the electronic device by comparing an output signal sequence output from the electronic device in response to the test pattern and an expectation signal sequence expected to be output from the electronic device.
However, the testing device cannot adequately test the electronic device when a gap in the timing between the output of the output signal sequence and the output of the expectation signal sequence is not uniform.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a testing device and a control method that can solve the foregoing problems. The above and other objects can be achieved by combinations described in the independent claims. The dependent claims define further advantageous and exemplary combinations of the present invention.